1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors with an indicator and, particularly, to a connector with an indicator whose light source is located outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent No. 0740370 A1 and Japanese patent application Kokai No. 8-148230 disclose connectors with an indicator wherein a display of light from an LED is used to indicate plugging between a modular jack assembly and a modular plug or reception of a signal by a modular jack assembly from a modular plug. In the above European patent, an LED is incorporated in the rear portion of a connector, and light of the LED is guided to the outside by an optical pipe, which is inserted from the front side to the back side of the connector. In the above Japanese patent, an LED is provided in the front face of the connector such that part of the LED is exposed so that light of the LED is displayed directly, with the result that no optical pipe is required. This LED is also inserted into the connector from the front face to the rear face.
To incorporate the LED, it is necessary to provide a space for the incorporation, resulting in the bulky connector. The location of LED incorporation limits the display position of light, and its change is also not easy. In addition, the size and shape of an LED incorporated are limited, providing a narrow range of usable LED. Once incorporated, the LED is impossible or very difficult to replace it. In the above European patent, it is very difficult to change the shape of an optical pipe to change the location of light display. In the multiple linked connector, it is very complicated to assemble the LED""s and optical pipes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a compact connector having a wide range of LED selection and easy to change the display location by changing the shape of an optical pipe.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector wherein it is easy to replace the LED.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a linked type connector which is easy to assemble.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a modular jack assembly with an indicator, comprising a housing; and a light transmission unit for transmitting light and having a light receiving member at one end for receiving light from outside of the modular jack assembly and an indicator member at the other end for displaying the light at the outside of the modular jack assembly.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit is an optical pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, the light transmission unit is an optical fiber.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the light receiving member and the indicator member are transparent and part of the light transmission unit between the light receiving member and the indicator member is empty.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit a prefabricated light transmission member incorporated in the housing.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the housing is provided a plurality of openings in which a plurality of the light transmission unit are incorporated at once.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit is a transparent resin put into the colored housing.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit is a transparent member integrally molded with the housing.
According to another embodiment of the invention, part of the light transmission unit is located within the housing.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, substantially all of the light transmission unit is located within the modular jack assembly.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the light receiving member is convex.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit extends straight between the light receiving member and the indicator member.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the light transmission unit has an L-shaped form.